


𝔸𝕞𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕍𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕞 (Red Dead Redemption)

by SkywalkingOnSunshine



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is a Robbery", -Dutch, American Venom, Animal Death, Arthur Has Anger Issues, Arthur Morgan Lives, Arthur Morgan is Unstoppable, Arthur becomes a legend of the west, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Arthur Morgan, BAMF Hosea Matthews, BAMF John Marston, Blood and Gore, Dutch Van Der Linde is not Crazy, Everybody Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Hosea Matthews Lives, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Molly lives, Murder, Robbery, Sadly, Shooting, Tahiti, Torture, Treasure Hunting, but not as you expect, even Micah, john is an asshole, no TB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/SkywalkingOnSunshine
Summary: He's done it all before, He's lived this life already, and he knows how this will go. so he leaves in the midst of planning for the ferry heist, and prepares for the storm that will be the death of the west.ORArthur has been an outlaw for years and he plans on being one for as long as he can shoot, and after dying on that mountain, he has a strange dream and is sent back to before the blackwater ferry, and instead of staying to change things, he leaves to prepare for them, to save the west and those that still breathe the gunsmoke of their pistols.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The corpse is dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.

"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞, ᛃᛟᚺᚾ." 

There was a pause for a shaky breath.

"𝐖𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭....𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐲."

The blurry figure turned his head and gazed down the cliffside, then turned back, drawing in a watery breath. 

"𝐖𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧'. 𝐌𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭.."

A warped voice spoke in an angry tone, and the blurry figure flinched before shaking its head.

"𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩, 𝐧𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐱, ᛃᛟᚺᚾ. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞?"

The warped voice sounded regretful but determined. and the blurry figure opened its arms as if offering an embrace.

"𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐥𝐥 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨, 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬."

The blurry figure's body tilts, and its final whisper echos throughout the mountains.

"𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝, ᛃᛟᚺᚾ" 

The world snapped into blackness, glowing in invisible light. Burning all who dares to look upon the falling figure, as its body shatters on the rocks below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be sparse but ill try.


	2. Dead man walking (away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur knew hell was hotter than this, and he sure as hell knew he shouldn't be hearing Jack giggle about rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legend lives

When he first came to, his first thought had been: Hell couldn't be this...averagely warm. His second was that he shouldn't be hearing Jack and Mary-beth coo about rabbits. He shouldn't feel a cold rag swipe across his forehead in a soothing motion, nor should his lungs feel so clear, he should be tasting blood, not rancid morning breath. In his greatest moment of clarity, Arthur jolted up, smacking heads with someone sitting to his right worsening his headache, but earning a loud "what the HELL Arthur?" from a familiar voice, another voice he shouldn't be hearing.

Cracking his eyes, he squints through the light shining through the canvas on the wagon, as the caravan ambles slowly down the road and risks a peek to his right and looks at Hosea in all his elderly glory, whispy hairs and all. stopping just to look at him, as the old man tries to use his bandanna to staunch the bleeding of his nose.

"..H'sea?"

His tongue felt heavy, his vision swims as he tries to raise himself again, slower this time, and is met with a deft hand pulling him up slowly. 

"How are you feeling Arthur? Do you need anything? Charles told us you took a nasty fall when Boadecia fell fleeing the law."

Arthurs's heart clenched at the mention of Boadecia, but he shook it away with a confused glance towards Hosea. Opening and closing his mouth repeatedly like a fish out of water, wondering if he should ask the questions he's truly thinking about, 'how are you alive?' or 'are we dead?' but instead he settles on something a bit more natural and less philosophical

"Where are we? What's today?"

Arthur wasn't stupid contrary to popular belief, he had a faint idea of where they were, and if he was correct they should be a day away from reaching Blackwater after that job took a turn for a worse in Tumbleweed and the law showed up guns blazing. Risking another glance towards Hosea, he took note of the concerned straightening of the man's lips.

"We are about a day's travel away from the town of Blackwater, and its Tuesday, June 20th, 1899, are you alright Arthur? There's a doctor in Blackwater I can take you to if you'd feel up to it."

Tuesday, June 20th? That's near exactly a month before they had to flee due to the ferry job. 7 months before he died on that mountain after Dutch left him behind. Arthur clenched his fist and breathes deeply as his heart hammers in his chest, Arthur will not stay for this again. He will not watch Jenny get shot, won't listen to hear Mac and Davey get murdered, Arthur decides at that moment he'll leave this all behind, head straight to Shady belle and set up camp. and be ready for the day Cornwall shows his ugly mug and pads the pockets of Ross and Milton, maybe he'll even shoot Bronte before he can get his hands on Jack, Arthur decides this gang may want him now, but in a few months it won't, so he'll leave while he's ahead and pave the way for the gang without them knowing.

"Arthur?"

Arthur jumps and turns to Hosea, schooling his features into something more akin to surprise, other than the murderous determination he had on his face.

"Wha'd you say, Hosea?"

"I asked if you'd like to go to the doctors in Blackwater? You seem out of it. We could maybe even stop to scope some jobs, maybe get you a new horse."

Hosea looks as if he's treading around a fire, and Arthur realizes around this time he was distraught over losing Boadecia.

"I ain't need no doctor Hosea, but we can scope for jobs, get some money and get me a new horse."

Hosea's lips thinned but he nodded.

"Alright, son, we'll scope for a job, are you sure no doctor?"

"Yes, Hosea 'm alright"

Hosea nods then and goes to slide out of the caravan, Landing on old creaking knees with a soft grunt. Arthur hadn't even noticed they had stopped.

"Do you think you can walk Arthur? or do you need me to get someone to help support you?"

Arthur shook his head and slipped forward sliding out of the wagon and onto his feet, he took a quick glance around lingering on Lenny and Jenny standing close to each other giggling. while Mac and Davey stood shoulder to shoulder sharing a beer, both watching Mary-beth and she runs around with Jack, a soft look on their faces. Arthur decides then he'll stay until Dutch brings up the ferry job, he'll do all he can, but then he's leaving and not coming back until he's laden with jewels and gold, and a clear shot to paradise for them all. He wonders for a moment if he should go see Jake and Sadie up in the mountains, but decides against it, focusing for now on saving as many people as possible, It makes him feel terrible knowing he could stop Jake Adler from being murdered but Sadie was a good fighter and saved his life a good amount of times, she had become a beacon of strength in the gang, especially after he fell ill, and he would feel better if she'd stay with them again. 

"I'll go find Dutch and tell him your alright, but take it easy."

Arthur turns and watches Hosea saunter off towards the front of the caravan where a familiar face sat upon his trusty white steed. Not quite ready to face Dutch he turns and stalks away, heading over towards an old tree and hunkering himself down against it, hiding from the view of most as he slips out his journal. flipping through the pages and to find them all blank except for one where he had written about buying a new journal after the original one got burned in their (not so) great escape from Tumbleweed.

He put his pencil to paper and stopped and wondered if it was wise to really write these things in his journal, it would be hard to explain if anyone saw it, but he would prefer to keep his plans together. He wasn't sure how long he sat there with his pencil to paper not writing until he noticed the darkness that had settled across the land and turned his head towards the sound of Javier's guitar being strummed and stood, walking towards where he noticed his tent had been set up, but stopping on his way there and tossing his journal into the fire, going to bed and laying down, his mind whirling as he allows himself to slip into sleep, wondering if he'll wake up dead again.


End file.
